Just Dance and Walk Away
by kadabrafreak890
Summary: Beck and Jade go to Tori's party and Jade wants to "dance." Some wouldn't call that dancing though; they'd call it grinding. Bade oneshot.


**A/N: Hey guys! :D So here's another Bade oneshot, and we all know that Jade would do this to Beck to tease him. :3 Hope you guys enjoy this!**

* * *

><p><strong>Just Dance and Walk Away<strong>

Beck pulled up to Jade's house and cut the engine to his sleek black Convertible. They were heading to a party that Tori was hosting, and though Jade made it very obvious that Tori wasn't on the top of her 'friends' list, a party was a party. The air was brisk, and Beck wished that he had left the Convertible top down on the way here. Rubbing his arms with his hands to try and create some friction to warm himself up, he stepped out of his car and made his way up to her front door, smoothing out his navy blue and black flannel and dark jeans before rapping softly on it. The door swung open moments later, Jade leaning on the frame.

Beck's mouth fell open a bit when he saw what she was wearing. The dress came down to her knees and was sheer black lace, solid white underneath. White lace wrapped around her body just under her chest and also wrapped around her waist, acting as a belt. She wore black heels and her hair hung loose about her shoulders as usual.

Jade quirked an eyebrow. "Well, are you just going to stand there and stare at me or are you going to say something?" Beck stepped forward, placing his hands on her hips.

"Babe, you look absolutely beautiful tonight." She pulled back from him and crossed her arms.

"Are you trying to say that I don't look beautiful every night? Beck, what is wrong with you?" Beck ran a hand through his hair and sighed exasperatedly.

"Let's just go." He took her hand and led her to his car.

* * *

><p>Beck was standing near the drink table, sipping from a Pepsi and talking to Tori. She wore a tight strapless purple dress, cinched around the waist with a black belt. It was short, and the purple heels she wore made her legs look longer than usual. Beck's sleeves were rolled up and Tori touched his bare arm when she laughed. Jade glared at them as she watched them, leaning against a wall. She had told Beck she was thirsty and she wanted a drink, but Tori had suddenly made her thirst dry up. She shot a dirty look at Tori before intertwining her fingers with Beck's and leading him onto the dance floor.<p>

Being with Jade was always a rush for Beck, but dancing with her took his breath away.

'Party Rock Anthem' blasted from the speakers around them, bodies beginning to move to the beat. It was dark except for the colored lights flashing on the floor and hot due to the all the movement on the dance floor. Beck placed his hands on Jade's hips and she closed the space between them, pressing her backside to his front. She began to move her body to the beat and Beck matched her pace, moving his hips with hers.

"Why were you talking to Tori? Do you like her better than me?" She nearly yelled, trying to project her voice over the music.

"If I liked her better, I would be dancing with her like this. Not you." Bits of his hair fell in his face as he was dancing, but he was too turned on to notice. He brought his lips close to Jade's ear and spoke to her.

"You are an amazing dancer." She smiled and he took her hands in his, bending her over a bit so that her back was arched and her backside was pressing harder against him. He groaned a bit when she began moving faster, creating more sensational friction between the two.

Some stopped to watch the couple dance, wishing that they had a beautifully hot girl like Jade grinding on them. The song ended and Jade smiled at her boyfriend, kissing the corner of his lips before she started to walk away.

Beck was having none of that.

He grabbed her wrist, pulling her back into him.

"Come on babe, you can't dance like that and then walk away." She grinned at his sudden assertiveness, which she usually didn't see from him unless he was turned on. He led them down the hallway where the bathroom was and trapped her between him and the wall, his eyes dark and clouded with lust.

"Well I am the best dancer in the school." She smirked, playing with one of the giant rings on her finger.

"Hell yes you are." Beck leaned down and captured her lips in a kiss. His long hair tickled her cheek as they kissed and her hands slowly snaked up to rest on his shoulders. She pressed her lips harder against his, wanting to taste more of him.

Of course, the two didn't notice when Tori came walking down the hallway, stopping when she saw the two making out.

"Oh come on guys. I really have to pee, can't you take this elsewhere?" The two kept kissing, Beck pressing their bodies closer together. Tori sighed, frustrated.

"Fine. I'll go pee upstairs."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews please! And go check out my profile for a picture of the dress Jade was wearing!<strong>


End file.
